1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of photographic cameras. Particularly, the present invention relates to the field of removable electronic imaging modules for converting conventional cameras to electronic imaging cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional photographic cameras record images by sequentially projecting optical images onto a roll of film. After completing exposure of the film, chemical processing is used to develop the latent images, which are viewed directly or printed on positive paper. Recently, modules have become available for conventional photographic cameras that can convert the conventional camera to an electronic imaging camera. The modules are generally known as electronic film modules or e-film cartridges.
An e-film cartridge generally includes a can section that is used to hold electronic components and an image sensor that is electrically coupled to the electronic components. The image sensor is used to receive images from the camera""s lens. The can section is usually constructed to fit within a camera""s film cartridge compartment. The electronics within the can section generally include a power supply, a memory, and processing modules to process the data that is received from the image sensor.
The camera""s film path is the area of a conventional camera along which the film is run. The camera""s optical path is the path from the lens through the shutter to the film path. The film path is generally set so as to be coincident with the optical image plane. An e-film cartridge includes an imager positioned along the film path where the film path and the optical path intersect. The imager is generally rigidly connected to the can section, and is held in place, by a rigid back portion that forms the exterior shell of the e-film cartridge.
Different camera models typically have different distances between the film can area and the area where the optical path and the film path intersect. For example, in 35 mm cameras that are designed to accept standard 35 mm film cassettes, there are no specific standard lateral dimensions for the distance between the optical path and the central axis of a 35 mm film cassette positioned in the camera""s can area. An e-film cartridge can generally fit only one camera type that provides a specific distance between the optical path and the film can area. Therefore, there is a need for an e-film cartridge that can fit different camera types.
The present invention solves these and other problems by providing an e-film cartridge wherein the can section is adjustably coupled to the imager assembly. In one embodiment, the can section contains an image processing element, memory, and/or batteries. The imager assembly is configured to convert an optical image into electrical signals. The imager assembly is adjustably coupled to the can section to allow for a distance variation between the imager assembly and the can section. Thereby allowing the e-film cartridge to be used with many makes and models of conventional film cameras.
In one embodiment, the e-film cartridge includes a can section that contains image processing circuits. The can section has an extension member adaptable to extend generally along a film path of a conventional film camera. The extension member includes conductors that provide electrical signals to the image processing element inside the can section. The e-film cartridge also includes an imager assembly that receives images from the optical path of the camera. The imager assembly includes a connector that is adapted to couple to conductors on the extension member. The spring connector mates with the conductors at varying positions along the conductors.
In an alternate embodiment, the e-film cartridge includes a battery compartment that is adapted to fit within a 35 mm film can area of a conventional film camera. The efilm cartridge has an electronics member that includes a first group of electrical contacts. The electronics member is positioned in the film can section and is slideably coupled to the battery compartment by a sliding connector. The housing of the electronics member is made narrower than the can area of the camera in order to allow the electronics member to moveable inside the film can area. Further, the e-film cartridge includes an imager assembly that is attached to the electronics member. The imager assembly includes a second group of electronic contacts. The first group of contacts is coupled to the second group of contacts.
In use, the imager is first positioned along the film path in alignment with the camera image aperture of the camera. The battery compartment is positioned in the bottom portion of the can area of the camera. In one embodiment, the battery compartment is secured in the can area by a protruding post. (The protruding post is comparable to the portion of a 35 mm film reel that protrudes from a 35 mm film. The reel protrudes from the film can so that the 35 mm film reel can engage the rewind mechanism of the camera). The electronics member is positioned in one of several positions within the can section, as may be dictated by the imager to which the electronics member is attached. Thus, the sliding connector allows for a variation in the position of the imager and electronics member with respect to the stationary battery compartment.
In another embodiment, the e-film""s power supply and electronics modules are within an electronics member. The electronics member is rigidly coupled to an imager. The electronics member is movably coupled to a can section housing by a mechanical sliding connector. The can section housing is used to secure the electronic film cartridge to the camera by a protruding post which is used to hold a conventional film can in the can section. There are no electrical contacts between the can section housing and the electronics member. The relative position of the electronics member and the film can housing can be adjusted to position the imager, which is rigidly attached to the electronics member, in alignment with the camera""s image aperture.
The present invention additionally provides an imager assembly for receiving images from the aperture of a conventional camera. The imager assembly includes an imager assembly body which is formed to fit substantially within the camera""s image aperture. The imager assembly additionally includes at least two positioning members that are coupled substantially on the periphery of the imager assembly body. The positioning members secure the imager assembly relative to the aperture. The connection members can be spring loaded fingers that extend away from the imager assembly periphery.
The imager assembly may additionally include a resilient connector. The resilient connector is electrically coupled to the imager assembly, and is electrically coupled to a first plurality of electrical contacts. The e-film cartridge can also include an electronics housing. The electronics housing can further include electronic elements that are used to process image data. The electronics housing may have an extension member that includes a second plurality of electrical contacts. The second plurality of electrical contacts is electrically coupled to the electronic elements. The extension member can be adapted to couple to the resilient connector in at least two positions along the extension member such that the first plurality of electrical contacts are electrically connected to the second plurality of electrical contacts.
In another embodiment, the imager assembly includes a housing portion, and an adapter member. The housing portion is adapted to fit within a camera""s film compartment. The housing portion contains electronics that are used to process digital images. The adapter member is coupled between the housing and the imager assembly to transmit electrical signals between the electronics and the imager assembly.
In another embodiment, the imager assembly additionally includes a housing portion that is adapted to fit within a film compartment of a photographic camera. The housing portion contains electronics that are used to process digital images. The housing portion is also electrically coupled to the imager assembly by a flexible connector. The flexible connector allows for a distance variation between the imager assembly and the housing portion, and electrically couples the imager assembly to the electronics.
The present invention also provides a method of loading an electronic film cartridge into a conventional camera. The method includes the step of placing an imager assembly, which has a first plurality of contacts in communication with the imager assembly, substantially within an aperture of the camera. The method also includes the step of placing a can portion, which has a second plurality of contacts in communication with the can portion, within a can area of the camera such that the first plurality of electrical contacts is in electrical connection with the second plurality of electrical contacts.
One of the unique challenges posed by e-film technology is that most cameras actively sense the presence and/or movement of film within the camera body in order to control operation of the camera. For example, a conventional 35 mm camera typically includes a number of sensors configured to detect the presence of film within the film compartment of the camera and the movement of film along the film path. Thus, an e-film cartridge can be configured to work in conjunction with, or despite the presence of these various sensors.
Another aspect of the present invention includes the realization that at least some conventional 35 mm cameras more readily cooperate with an e-film cartridge if the sensor configured to detect the presence of film is not triggered when the e-film cartridge is disposed in the film compartment of the camera. For example, it has been found that the shutters, apertures, and/or focusing systems of at least some cameras cooperate more readily with an e-film cartridge if the film presence sensor is not actuated.
Thus, according to the further aspect of the present invention, an electronic film cartridge comprises a housing portion adapted to fit within a film compartment of a photographic camera wherein the housing defines an outer contour. The outer contour of the housing is shaped such that the housing does not completely depress at least one of the sensors mounted in the film compartment of the camera when the housing is disposed in the film compartment. By configuring the housing as such, the electronic film cartridge can be inserted into a film compartment of a photographic camera, such as a 35 mm photographic camera, without triggering a film presence sensor for example, thus allowing the camera to operate as if no film were present in the camera.
For example, conventional 35 mm cameras will allow the shutter to be triggered as long as any film in the camera has been properly wound. In particular, if film has been loaded into a conventional 35 mm camera, the shutter mechanism, or electronics, will allow each portion of the film corresponding to a single frame, to be exposed only once. Once the shutter has been triggered, the shutter will not trigger again until the film has been advanced to the portion of the film corresponding to a subsequent frame of the film. Thus, if an electronic film cartridge is disposed within a film compartment and triggers a film presence sensor such that the sensor indicates film is present in the film compartment, the camera may require a film advance sensor to be triggered each time it is desired to trigger the shutter. However, it has been found that when electronic film cartridges disposed within the film compartment and the film presence sensor is not triggered, the shutter can be repeatedly triggered without the need to trigger the film advance sensor. Thus, by constructing the electronic film cartridge such that the housing does not completely depress at least one of the sensors provided in the film compartment, the present electronic film cartridge can operate within the film compartment of a conventional camera without having to provide a separate mechanism for triggering the film advance sensor.
Further aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow.